1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to decorative enhancements and protective covers for utilitarian objects, and more particularly to a decorative and protective wrap for an upright pole of a building or shelter or a tree trunk which transforms the appearance of the pole or tree trunk into that of a totem pole.
2. Prior Art
The wrapping of a flexible sheet around a natural or upright utilitarian object is well known. Likewise, upright totem poles are also well known to include a pole or a post or a tree trunk which is carved and/or painted with totemic figures. The totem itself is a natural object or an animate being.
A number of protective and display wrap inventions have previously been patented. One such invention by Burress in U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,388 teaches a protective tree guard formed of stretch polymeric filaments to define a webbing which will protect a small tree when wrapped therearound.
A tree branch corset is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,555 by Fitzgerald which is also flexible wrappable around and compresses the branches of a pine tree. A method of installation of this device is also taught wherein the side margins of the corset are initially connected around the lower branches of the pine tree so as to compress the branches as the remainder of the fasteners is interconnected one to another.
Padilla teaches a cushioned pole cover in U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,159. First and second sheets of cushioning material and first and second cover sheets are sequentially wrapped around portions of the pole to establish a tough cushioning cover around the entire pole.
A tree skirt is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,782 invented by McConnell for use by a hunter in providing insulated covering upon which he may lean and sit.
The shock-absorbing guard invented by Mitchell in U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,849 is directed to a shock-absorbing guard for wrapping around the upright cylindrical surfaces of playground and sports-related objects such as the upright support of a basketball net. A multi-stage shock absorbing aspect to this pole guard is also provided.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,296, Vecchione has disclosed a flexible display banner, which is deployable around an upright pole and includes visually perceived messages which may be varying or fixed in nature to advise or advertise messages while economically taking advantage of existing upright structures.
The present invention provides a decorative and protective means for enhancing the appearance of a building upright pole support or a trunk of a tree by converting the appearance of the pole or tree into that of a totem pole.
This invention is directed to a decorative pole cover for enhancing the appearance of an upright building support pole or tree trunk. The decorative pole cover includes a flexible sheet having a generally rectangular shape and having upper and lower end margins and elongated flexible attaching lines connected in spaced apart relation along the side margins of the flexible sheet. The flexible sheet also includes decorative indicia on one surface thereof which conveys a visual impression of a totem. The upper and lower margins of the flexible sheet each include elongated closely spaced flexible strands connected at one end thereof and extending from the upper and lower margins which simulate hair and a skirt, respectively, of the totem. The flexible sheet has a width generally at least equal to a substantial portion of a circumference of the pole or tree trunk whereby, when corresponding pairs of the attaching lines are cooperatively attached to one another after the flexible sheet is positioned against and wrapped at least part way around the pole or tree, the pole cover transforms the appearance of the pole or tree into that of a totem pole.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a decorative and protective pole and tree trunk cover which enhances the appearance thereof by transforming it into that of a totem pole.
It is another object of this invention to provide an economical decorative enhancement which is easily deployable around the girth of an upright building or support pole or tree trunk and which decoratively transforms the appearance into that of a totem pole.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.